Of Gods and Mortals
by MRegent.2 and Pangie
Summary: It's been six months since Kyon dissapeared without a trace, but now will Haruhi's true power be revealed to her as an inter-dimensional battle rages around her? And who is that strange man with the Blue box?
1. The End of Sanctuary

I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any its associated characters or fictional locations.

Once upon a time there was a boy who was called Kyon. This was not his true name but it eventually overshadowed and then replaced the true name, and thus Kyon he became.

When he was young he dreamed of the world beyond the sight of mere humans, of Espers and Aliens, Time Travellers and Dimension Sliders. At first he searched for them with religious fervour, but in time came to accept that the fantastic, if it truly existed, was not his to find.

But one day he met a girl who embodied his search, and what he had long since lost. Her name was Haruhi and from that point onward Kyon's fate would be forever intertwined with hers.

As they progressed on the path of time Haruhi gathered the mysterious and the unknown towards her; but for all her searching she forever failed to see the fruits of her search before her. Kyon was the one who blinded her to these things, he hid the Aliens, the Espers and the Time Travellers away from Haruhi, for to let her find them would mean the end of all.

She despaired at the ordinary, uninteresting world that she existed within. She raged at the fact that despite everything she had done the world had failed to grant her even a glimpse of what craved. Yet she was calmed, the leaden weight of the ordinary lightened from the presence of Kyon and the rest of her followers, her SOS brigade.

Once day however, her count came one short. And again, the next day Kyon was missing once more. She questioned those around her, she spoke to his sister and parents, she searched high and low, yet Kyon was no where to be found. No matter how much his parents searched or the police investigated, it was as if he had dropped from the face of the earth. Only the rapidly fading marks of his life was left of him, and in time Haruhi came to understand that this was yet another mystery to whose answer may never be found, perhaps not even by her...

*****

I winced as the familiar thump of the TARDIS landing reverberated up my legs. Somehow it always caught me by surprise, despite having experienced it well over a thousands times.

"So, where are we now?" I asked, causually thrusting my hands into my suit pockets.

"Early Twenty-first century Japan!' Exclaimed the Doctor, looking more alien than ever as the green light of the TARDIS console lit his features.

I stood stunned for a few seconds. "I take it that I won't be able to come this time?" I asked, almost hoping for the Doctor to shake his head.

What do you mean? Of course you're coming!" The Doctor looked up at me and flashed a million-wat smile that reminded me painfully of why I avoided this time period. "I need someone familiar with the lingo!"

I raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "The TARDIS translates every language known, and unknown, to humankind at any period in history, besides, you've never needed a guide when we were on some planet in who-knows-what-galaxy."

"Aww," The Doctor pouted. "But I thought you would want to see all your old friends". God his whining voice is annoying!

"I don't." I said bluntly. "And besides, they wouldn't recognise me now anyway!" I took a small lemon-drop-confectionery from my pocket and popped it into my mouth after taking off the foil. It wasn't an outright lie. I was chronologically (that's according to the TARDIS clock by the way, you try keeping a track of your age in a time machine and see how long it is before you develop a migraine) twenty-four years old now. Nearly a decade had passed for me since I had first stepped into the TARDIS. But I still appeared similar to my sixteen year old self, however there was still no way anyone from my old life would believe I was Kyon.

I still despise that name with every molecule in my body. Just to be clear.

Well, I know that Haruhi wouldn't, she would assume someone was playing a joke on her and I couldn't tell her the truth or she mght have become self-aware. I suppose the other SOS members might believe me, especially Asahina, but to be honest I think that would be worse. Anyway, I still looked pretty much the same as I did a decade ago, albeit wearing a buttoned-up suit, complete with a black overcoat... dammit! I was even dressing like him now!

"But you're my good luck charm!" The Doctor pouted again, looking like an idiot for the millionth time. Great, first I was a minion/punching-bag for Haruhi and now I've been demoted to a lucky charm for the Doctor.

I sighed, "look, I don't like coming back here, okay?"

The Doctor hesitated for a second, his eternal grin faltering before coming back at full force. "Aww, Is someone a little bit shy?"

I bit back a sarcastic response at the last second. "You know that's not the reason." I said softly.

The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his silly expression fading to disappointment. "Look.. there's a reason for why I want you to come along, all right?'

I nearly refused again, but I knew that The Doctor wouldn't ask me in that tone unless there was something bigger than me and my issues going on. "... Fine, but... tell me the truth, will I have to see Haruhi and the others again?" My stomach clenched in anticipation of the answer I feared.

The Doctor just bowed his head, I let out a shuddering breath. _Well, looks like you really can't run forever, _I thought bitterly_, not even through all of time and space...._


	2. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of its assoicated characters or fictional locations.

It was unreal stepping outside of the TARDIS to see my long-past home. For a few seconds I stood shocked in the doorway, all around me were familiar sights from a lifetime ago. Some I recognised instantly, like the park bench I had once rested with Asahina on one of our many paranormal hunts through the city, others took me a few seconds to remember, such as the old clothing store standing a few metres away from the TARDIS.

"Umm, Kyon? Are you going to stand there and reminisce all day?" The Doctor asked in an inquisitive tone. I sighed and stepped out of his way, revealing The Doctor, clad in his gaint brown overcoat. I was wearing a black version with white trim I had found a few years ago in the TARDIS closet, I have a theory that the closet in fact creates clothing to an individuals desires at the time. Asahina had better pray for mercy if Haruhi ever finds out about it...

"Oh, lovely!" Declared The Doctor, sweeping his hands out as though trying to clasp the whole of the city to his chest. "Ahh, the combination of strict work and near boundless imagination, that's early twenty-first centuary Japan for you! The lights, the atmosphere..." The Doctor has two main traits that make me want to grind my teeth. First of all, he make Koizumi sound like a grade-schooler whenever he sees something even _remotely _'interesting' and launches into a lecture that usually lands up somewhere light-years away from the original topic. The Second is that he has the maturity of a two year old, a two year old who has no idea of what early twenty-first century Japan is really like I might add.

"Doctor!" I snapped. "Are you going to tell me why we're here or are you just going to drool over Japanese culture all day?"

"Hmm, well if you insist!" The Doctor pouted again. "We're here because of some recent activity in the time line-"

"Someones been altering the course events are meant to follow." I cut him off. "That's why we go to places with a strong probability of getting us killed. I've been with you for nearly decade remember? Now, there's something else going on here besides the usual amount of insanity that follows us everywhere, you would have called in Torchwood or UNIT otherwise, and I want to know what it is!" I folded my arms stubbornly.

The Doctor groaned. "Look, all I know is that somethings going wrong in this time, for some reason the time-line is diverting away from where is supposed to go, and it has something to do with Haruhi Suzumiya. That's all I know." Lovely, I had gathered that much myself, there would be no other reason to visit here- the eastern countries have never really been on The Doctor's prime destination list- unless someone was screwing with time, and the only reason to bring me along was if it had something to do with Haruhi. Contrary to popular belief- and my test scores- I'm not stupid.

"Well why did you ask then?" Dammit I thought I told you to stay out of my head!

"Because I thought you might actually know what's changing the time line, and how we stop it." I replied in annoyance.

The Doctor grinned again. "But finding out what kind of evil alien-thing that's about to kill off the entire human race it is half the fun! Besides..." he continued in a serious tone. "If I actually knew what was doing this to the time line then the chances are I wouldn't drag you back here again." No, you wouldn't. It was then I remembered that The Doctor was perhaps the one person I could still call a friend after all these years, and the one person who really understood what my life was like now. Not even Asahina would be able to comprehend the incredible freedom, and the equal responsibility, I have travelling with The Doctor. People might be able to imagine some of it but it's impossible for someone who never lived it to truly comprehend what it's like looking into the vastness of time and space and seeing the infinite wonder, and the incalcuable darkness, that the universe has to offer.

Oh God I'm reminiscing.

"Well.. I suppose it's okay, but lets just get this thing over with before I run into anybody I used to know." I finally sighed.

*****

"Hmm.." Sais Haruhi Suzumiya. "It's just not.. moe."

"B-but Suzumiya-san-"

"You will refer to me as Brigade Chief subordinate!" Barked Haruhi.

"Y-yes Brigade Chief!" Squeaked the timid girl, fingering the cat-girl dress Haruhi had forced her into.

"I know!" Haruhi suddenly grinned. "Let's try the Kitsune-girl outfit!" She grabbed a bundle of pink clothes from the others on the table beside her.

"N-no, wait Suzumiya-san-"

"I said to refer to me as Brigade Chief!" Snapped Haruhi as she edged closer.

_Suzumiya-san certainly sounds lively today_, thought Koizumi outside the door as Haruhi 'helped' Mikuru into her latest outfit. Haruhi had taken Kyon's sudden disappearance a few months ago quite well. At first she had been surprised and bewildered when he failed to arrive to meetings, and would often turn to scold him for not listening only to find Kyon wasn't there. However it had only taken her few days to declare Kyon's disappearance another mystery for the SOS Brigade to solve, and thus Kyon joined the list of Espers, Aliens, Time Travellers and Silders.

Koizumi found it ironic that while Kyon had been there he had been little more than Haruhi's servant/slave but as soon as he had disappeared he had apparently become equal to the likes of the supernatural. Of course the reason Haruhi pursued the supernatural was because it was the unknown, if Espers and Aliens were commonplace then their allure would be equal to that of any other person on the street... if she ever found what she searched for she would only succeed in making the world even duller to her. More irony.

However, within a month Kyon was regulated to the realms of the urban myth, Haruhi's searches for him soon ceased and his name was no longer mentioned during their weekend searches around the city. He supposed it was because Kyon's disappearance was just one of hundreds that occurred around the world every day, there was nothing to suggest it had anything to do with Aliens or the unseen so he was just another person that just didn't turn up for school again. Now, nearly six months since he had vanished off the face of the earth Haruhi simply acted as if he had never existed, the only sign that there was ever another member of the SOS Brigade was the one extra chair in the clubroom. Koizumi found the fact that Haruhi could apparently care so little about the disappearance of someone she was supposed to have an emotional connection with somewhat depressing, after all he was even lower than Kyon in Haruhi's eyes, it raised the question if she would even care if he suddenly ceased to exist.

At any rate, all that mattered was that the closed spaces were kept at a minimum, anything other than that wasn't his concern.

*****

I sucked on my hard lemon-drop as The Doctor babbled about some alien species that communicated with their eyebrows. We were currently outside of a local diner, our meals paid for by money The Doctor has 'liberated' from an ATM via sonic screwdriver.

"Look," I sighed after realising all that was left of my hard candy was a sour aftertaste. "You said that there was some kind of disturbance in the time-line, so why aren't we locationg the source so we can fix this mess and move on already?"

"Well... the problem is that the time-divergence hasn't actually happened yet..." The Doctor cringed as I glared at him. "Don't give me that look, it makes the Cybermen look cuddly."

"Doctor." I snapped.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the last time you came before the time-disturbance had occurred to try and 'nip the trans-dimensional shape-shifter in the bud' as you put it?"

"Umm," The Doctor thought about it for a moment. "The Eigth moon of Kel-boaer right?"

I sighed, personally I found it depressing that we had more than one incident to chose from. "We came because you thought some strange race of shape-shifters was going to come along and blow up the moon, now do you remember what happened?"

"Umm, hey that vending machine sells canned coffee!" Your skills of deception are truly awe inspiring o' great one , why if I had been a complete idiot there would be half a chance of that actually working.

"Along with a third of every other vending machines in Japan, now because we tried to lie in wait for said shape-shifters you set off an ancient defense mechanism by accident and began a chain of events that lead to the activation of the six-billion tonnes of third-empire explosives in the planet's core. We barely got out before the moon became Kel-boaer's third ring, now what is the lesson we learned that day Doctor?"

"... look, I really thought that-"

I cut him off. "We don't play around with the time line until someones already screwing with it. We even signed an agreement remember?" I pulled out a piece of paper from my fourth chest pocket, it basically outlined an agreement not to enter a time-line until for rectifying purposes until after an alteration had occurred to avoid doing it ourselves. On it was my own signature and below it was The Doctor's, a squiggle that vaguely resembled a question-mark.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, it's just that with the kind of things that happen around Miss Suzumiya it might well be impossible to do anything after the event has occurred. If we don't act while we have the chance we might lose it forever!"

I glared at him again. "... Fine, but we keep our interference even below our usual amounts, okay? No time-vortexes or alien ship suddenly appearing in the sky this time, just quiet investigation."

"Alright, but let's see the sights while we're here!" The Doctor jumped up with an expression more suited for a sugar-high six year old than a centuaries-old alien. I sighed in annoyance, and reached for another lemon-drop.

*****

Eventually we managed to reach the local UNIT outpost, after several minutes of being fawned over (The Doctor) and being ignored (me) we were admitted to their monitoring station.

"Well, it's not like it's nothing I haven't done before, but hey, it's nice to be appreciated once in a while." The Doctor babbled, for some reason the moment someone strokes his ego he forgets about all of his mistakes and becomes insufferable. The above line might not seem like much but it gets grating after the sixteenth time in under fifteen minutes. I decided he needed to be taken down a peg.

"Doctor?" I loked up at him.

"Yes?" He grinned.

"I though we were here to observe any sign's of Alien activity, not boast about past achievements."

"I'm not boasting!" He assumed an offended expression. "It's not boasting if you actually did it and didn't make any mistakes-"

"Third ring of Kel-boaer."

"..Well, alright, on the odd occasion-"

"Satellite seven, the temple of Bliss, new London." I listed off the various locations of Doctor-induced catastrophes. "The Alexis-four station, _Atlantis_-"  
"All right! All right! You've made your point," ah, it's nice to be able to shut him up occasionally.

"So," he bounced over to me, apparntly recovered from my pin to his ego. "Any signs of advanced technology?"

"Only around the Torchwood/Cardiff area, the Smith house and the UNIT bases," I explained briskly. "The only signs of extra-terrestrial technology besides that can be attributed to the Data Integrated Thought Entity and some low level activity by casual time travellers and the Sky Canopy Domain, nothing to suggest anything out of the ordinary."

The Doctor pulled out the Sonic screwdriver and began twirling it between hi fingers. "What is there to be seen when there is nothing to be seen?"

I frowned, not this again. "Okay, I get it," I snapped, I really do hate these little games of his. He usually puts out some random quote to see if I can guess what it means, its his way of keeping me on my toes. "You want me to look for something that doesn't actually exist on this Dimensional plane, right?" I've long since gotten used to them fortunately and can usually get the right answer. In this case the riddle meant that there is nothing to be seen, but the keyword here was **seen**, as in seen by the biological eye, there could be other signs of activity that could be measured by other means. However since there were no signs picked up by the UNIT scanners that meant it had to exist in a higher dimensional field or the hijacked alien technology UNIT used would have picked them up.

You know you've been hanging around The Doctor too long once you start coming up with answers like that at the drop of a pin, I need a holiday before I start carrying Sonic screwdrivers...

The Doctor started hopping up and down like an excited toddler. "Yes, aww you're getting so smart!" Okay, no need to act like even more of an idiot than usual. He noticed my stationary hands. "Hey, why aren't you looking for dimensional interference?"

"Because these scanners don't incorporate that kind of technology." I snapped in annoyance. "For some reason Japan doesn't get many Alien invasions, or paranormal activity, UNIT being kept in the dark about Haruhi by the Organisation, so it only has the base requirements, not including inter-dimensional scanning equipment... wait a second," I looked at him. "The TARDIS has inter-dimensional scanners on the console, you could have confirmed trans-dimensional activity before we got here!" I glared at him again.

"Gahh, don't do that!" He whined. "The Scanner's are broken alright?"

I continued to glare at him. "Since when?" They looked the same as they ever did when I left an hour ago.

"Well, umm.. for a while..." The Doctor scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"How long?"

"Two months..." I glared at him some more, I have to admit I gained some petty satisfaction seeing him squirm, although personally I don't think my Death Glares that scary... "Maybe a bit longer..."

"They've always looked the same to me, they don't seem to have changed at all." I replied. "Now, how long Doctor?"

"... Twenty years," The Doctor put on his best puppy-dog eyes.

Dammit! No wonder they look the same, they've been broken since before I met The Doctor! "Honestly!" I snapped, "how did you take care of yourself before I came along!?" Actually every few years or so drags some other hapless human/alien/four-limbed thing along to 'see the stars', personally I think he really does it so he doesn't have to come back to everywhere he goes to apologise for the first time around. Yep that's me, always cleaning up his mess... just like I did with Haruhi...

"I've just been busy!" He whinged. "Searching for the unknown, saving civilisations, taking down inter-planetary empires in time for tea.." he trailed off. "I'm really quite somehting arent I?"

"You forgot destroying priceless artifacts, blowing up moons, reversing the Buckingham Palace plumbing-"

"I get it! Look, there's a portable scanner inside the TARDIS in storeroom sixty-three, the displays broken but we might be able to reroute it through the UNIT scanning system!." The Doctor shooed me away. "I'll stay here to prepare the system."

"Fine," I got up to walk off. "And Don't even think about going outside without me!" Look, every time goes out on his own something bad happens. No exceptions, hell we even went to a deserted ice covered moon once and I left him along for ten minutes to get osme thicker clothing. When I got back I found that the 'coming of the storm' had managed to activate some ancient alien defense system (yes this happens on a regular basis) and we had ten seconds to reach the TARDIS before we and ten thousand kilometres of the surrounding area were reduced to micro-particles by a Sonatarin alpha-bomb. Any questions?

"Aww..."

*****

Fate is not known for his generosity. This is a well known fact and every person on earth, or off it, at any time period will confirm that at some point fate has screwed with their lives at some point.

I feel can safely say that for me that point started at my birth and hasn't stopped since. Just look at what Haruhi did to me, then take a look at what The Doctor put me through and you get the picture. Well The Doctor isn't so bad I suppose, he does occasionally act sane, but for the other ninety-nine percent of the time he's an immature nimrod with a tendency to put on us both on the brink of certain death. Good times...

Anyhow I had managed to get the portable scanner out of the storeroom without too much trouble, surprising considering the sheer amount of junk that's piled up in the TARDIS after all the years The Doctor has been marauding around time and space. I quickly locked the TARDIS doors as I walked out, it was then fate apparently decided he wanted to have some fun.

Suddenly I heard a group of familiar voices coming around the corner. One was loud and boisterous, dominating over the calmer tones of a teenage boy and the occasional squeak of another girl. I felt my joints lock into place a second before my mind recognised the voices of a lifetime ago....

**Authors Note: Ahh, the cliffhanger, my personal favourite chapter end. Now remember people, it only takes a few minutes to review and the more you review the more I'm compelled to write.**


	3. Close encounters

Disclaimer I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of its associated characters or fictional locations.

Koizumi was worried. Not only had Haruhi decided to go an search through the city for Alien lifeforms just as an unidentified tiime-disturbance had been detected but she was now heading towards the very location of the time-disturbance at an alarming speed.

"Really, Suzumiya-san," he said with an empty smile. "We could have a far greater chance finding Alien lfieforms if we searched away from populated areas. Isn't that where they're most likely to be hiding?"

"Stupid Koizumi!" Snapped Haruhi. "Aliens hide among the people so they can take them away for experimentation, everybody knows that!"

_Damn the higher-up with being so slow with this information, if they had told me about it earlier when Suzumyia was still planning I could have suggested another location before she got this one in her head!"_ He internally raged at his superiors while continuing to smile placidly.

They rounded a corner, the streetlights illuminating the area. Koizumi's smile twitched for a moment as he realized that this was the very street that the disturbance had been registered on. Apparently Fate was not feeling kind towards him today...

"Hey!" Haruihi suddenly exclaimed, "what's that big blue thing up ahead!?" She ran forward as Koizumi's heart launched up into his throat. A quick glance to the side told him that Mikuru was feeling same, her face ashen. Yuki on the other hand was impassive as ever. He ran forward to join Haruhi, thinking that perhaps he could distract her for a few minutes at least...

Fortunately for him Haruhi suddenly slowed down. "Huh? What's a giant blue box doing in the middle of the street?" Koizumi glanced forward to see a large blue box sitting halfway across the walkway, it's windows illuminated by some kind of internal lighting.

"Hmm, probably just some kind of prank," said Koizumi, trying to distract her.

"What are you talking about Koizumi?" Haruhi turned on him. "It could be an Alien spaceship in disguise!"  
"But Suzumyia-san, it's barely big enough for one person!" Protested Koizumi, reflecting that once upon a time it would have been Kyon saying these words rather than him. Perhaps the reason why he had disappeared was because Haruhi couldn't stand having her 'fun' being interfered with any longer and simply wished him out of existence.... Still being wished out of existence would be field day compared to letting Haruhi realize the the truth.

"Stupid Kizumi! It could be a teleportation device, or it might be bigger on the inside than it is on the outside!" She grabbed his arm and began dragging him along. "Yeesh, you're sounding more and more like Kyon every day..."

*****

"... your sounding more and more like Kyon every day!" I heard from behind the TARDIS door. Wow, Koizumi actually daring to disagree with Haruhi? Congratulations Mr Yes-Man on growing a spine, no matter how small or insignificant it may well be.

And since when does Haruhi go out on night hunts!? Even she has to sleep sometime right? I mean it's eleven-freaking-thirty for god's (not Haruhi's) sake, a little late to out looking for little green men, don't you think? Hell, the only reason why I was even up at this point rather than getting some much-earned sleep was because The Doctor took so damn long in finding the UNIT base! The fact that Time travel renders my 'bedtime' near impossible to define notwithstanding of course.

"HEY!" yelled someone. I jerked back as a series of crashes landed on the TARDIS doors. I moment later I realised that that it had been Haruhi knocking. Can't that girl even knock normally!? "IS THERE ANYBODY IN THERE!?" If there was somebody in here do you really think they would want to open the door to that!? A few seconds later the door handle began rattling as Haruhi tried to swing open the door.

Ha Ha! Fast facts here people, the Time Lords were the first race to exist in all of space and time. They possesed immeasurable power and could have easily turned all of creation into their own playground if they wanted to, not that they did. due to their own non-intervention rules. Anyways they had been around long enough to locate beings like Haruhi every once in a while, and they worked out ways of dealing with them.

First things first their very existence and technology were already pretty much immune to them because Haruhi and her kind are _reality_-warpers (for lack of a better term) the Time Lords existed outside of reality. To put our situation in simple terms it was this, the TARDIS enters time by writing its existence into that time, transferring it's existence from the Time-vortex into said time, essentially what Haruhi does whenever she activates her powers (although she uses her powers to write her ideas into existence rather than pull objects from the Time Vortex), however the TARDIS is a reality unto itself, it's actually bigger than earth inside.

It's difficult to explain how it works in human terms (look, you get it eventually, I haven't turned into some kind of Alien since I left) but essentially the TARDIS has to constantly maintain this reality within itself separately from the outside reality, the junction between the two being the exterior and doors.

Okay, if you actually understood all that you're doing better than most people. Now onto how this actually affects my current situation, since anyone who enters the TARDIS and is accepted by the telepathic (it not actually telepathy but once again, difficult to explain) computing system in the TARDIS and given the ability to understand all languages then you are effectively a part of the TARDIS's reality as well, and thus are maintained to a certain extent from the effects or time-shifts and reality changes because the TARDIS protects your original existence like it does with it's own.

Basically the TARDIS posses a limited version of Haruhi's reality warping powers. Hers change reality while the TARDIS maintains it's own. If she tries to change anything consciously or otherwise relating to the TARDIS, myself or The Doctor the TARDIS will cancel it out. It even works outside due the fact the TARDIS links itself to you to translate everything so technically you are a part of it via that link and thus you're safe, even when you are not technically inside the TARDIS.

So, presuming you managed to get all that, it means: Haruhi is trying to open the TARDIS doors. The TARDIS doors are locked and her powers that would normally somehow open the door for her are blocked by the TARDIS. Thus there is no way she can get in.

Dammit now I'm sounding like Koizumi!

"OPEN THIS DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Keep your voice down dammit, my ears are getting sore...

"I beg your pardon Suzmiya-san but perhaps there really is no one in there, in which case we should get going-" Koizumi was cut off at that point. Just for the record, do you know how incredibly creepy it is to heard somebody you knew a long time ago and their voice hasn't changed one bit? At the very least it makes you feel damn old...

"What! No, there's something fishy about this box and I want to know what it is!" Oh just go with him Haruhi, you don't want to come in here! Well actually you probably do but _I _don't want you to come in here!

"Suzmiya-san!" Squeaked a quiet voice. "T-the neighbours are giving us funny looks..."

".. FINE!" Haruhi snapped. "But I'm coming back later and this box had better still be here when I get back!" A moment later I heard the familiar sounds of her stamping feet as she walked off in a huff.

I sighed with relief and remained on the floor for a few minutes, just to be sure that she wasn't hanging around I used the TARDIS camera to observe the surroundings. Surprisingly she wasn't anywhere nearby (I even checked around the street corners with one of the 'radiation detectors'. Once again not actually a 'radiation detector' but you wouldn't understand if I actually explained it) and the streets were deserted.

Good, things would have been hard to explain if Haruhi caught wind of someone seeing her 'mysterious blue box' disappear. Personally I shudder to think of the things she would have done to Koizumi if she found out that he 'acidentally' lead her away from the one confirmed example of the paranormal she had come across, and we all know my opinion of Koizumi don't we?

Anyways, back to the story, I quickly twisted a few knobs on the TARDIS console and waited for familiar grinding to fill the room. After a few seconds of standing there like an idiot I sighed, grabbed a mallet attached to the console with a piece of twine and brang it crashing down on one the clearer patches of console. A second later the TARDIS 'engines' began.

You would think that the most advanced piece of technology in the universe would be able to work without regular doses of 'percussive maintainece' wouldn't you?

*****

I stepped out of the TARDIS to see The Doctor twirling his sonic screwdriver around between his fingertips.

"Kyon, why did you bring the TARDIS in here?" He questioned in a rare serious tone, indicating the UNIT control room with one hand.

"Look, I know you don't like me piloting the TARDIS but Haruhi caught saw it and I really didn't think it would be a good idea for her to know where it is, Haruhi being Haruhi, so I moved it." It wasn't like I was going to move it without good reason, he already had an unhealthly obsession with the TARDIS and whenever I touched the control panel it resulted in weeks of seeing The Doctor crone over random parts of the TARDIS when he thought no one was looking. Seriously thought, if never wanted me to touch it he never should have taught me how to activate the emergency return sequence (basically it's telling the TARDIS to return to The Doctor, as I did just then.).

"...Fine," he grumbled. "Ah, the scanner!" He suddenly grabbed said scanner from me with one hand (which I needed to hold with two) and shoved it into the the mess of wires and components of what had once been the UNIT base's surveillance centre. A few modifications with the Sonic screwdriver later and the system started up again, this time scanning for Bio-data, higher dimensional activity and reality breaks (I really hoped it wasn't the last one, I've had enough of alternate Haruhi's blasting holes through reality to last several lifetimes thank you very much!).

Suddenly The Doctor's face paled as he looked at the UNIT screen, now a meaningless jumble of Alien numbers and letters (perfect translation dosent work all that well if you need a PhD in everything to understand a word of it, compare it to having the most advanced physics being explained to a mediocre high-school student), his mouth turning to a hard line.

"Doctor?" I asked somewhat nervously, whenver The Doctor gets that expression you know everthing's about to go to hell in a handbasket. "Doctor, what is it?"

*****

Koizumi stood before Yuki and Mikuru next to the same bench Kyon and the future Mikuru had once met. Their faces shadowed by the moonlight.

"Suzumyia-san was not pleased. "Said Koizumi, barely hiding his fatigue. "It took all I had to convince her to go home, and even so we're bound to be out searching for the blue box come next Saturday."

"The Data Intergrated Thought Entity has come to the conclusion that the 'blue box' may in fact be a 'Time Capsule'," said Yuki in her emotionless tone. "Furthermore the IDTE now believe that the 'Time Capsule' may belong to the being known as 'The Doctor'-"

"The Doctor!" Sqeaked Mikuru, "as in _The _Doctor. Y-you mean that blue box might have been an actual _TARDIS!?_"

Yuki remained silent for a moment, staring at the enthralled time traveller before her in mild surprise. "... Correct."

"Oh, oh my..." Mikuru swayed for moment in shock, _I wonder what my superiors are going to say..._

"In any case we must find out exactly what the 'blue box' was," said Koizumi with his ever-present smile. "We still don't know if the 'blue box' was anything other than a high-school prank, and if it is The Doctor then we must convince him to leave as soon as possible. His presence can only add to the probability of Suzumyia-san discovering her full potential."

"Sorry to dissapoint you Koizumi," called a voice from behind the smiling Esper. "But I doubt that you'll be able to convince The Doctor to leave any time soon."

Mikuru gasped yet again while Yuki's famed poker face shifted to a rare expression of shock as they caught sight of the owner of the voice behind him, Koizumi slowly turned to see one person he never thought he would see again.

"Well who have thought," said Kyon, the moonlight shining off his coat's white trim. "It _is _possible to leave you speechless Koizumi."


	4. The Past and Future

I do not own Doctor Who, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of their associated characters or fictional locations.

I have to admit that I took a certain pleasure in seeing Koizumi's dumbfounded expression. I mean, after all those lectures he gave back when I was in the SOS brigade it was nice to able to turn the tables. At the same time however I was confronted at how young he looked, how young they _all_looked. For the first time I was confronted by the fact that despite how powerful they had seemed back then they were all just children, children on the verge of adulthood but children nonetheless.

Okay, _now_ I'm feeling old.

"K-Kyon?" Asked Koizumi in shock, first surprise, now stuttering? What happened to the unflappable smile that you always wore? Asahina's eyes were size of plates as she babbled incoherently, Nagato just stared, but I could see the minute signs of shock in even in the dim moonlight.

"Yes, it's me, Kyon." I said in a bored tone. "I bet you're bursting with questions, especially you Nagato, but we don't have much time and I have a lot to get through so-"

I was rudely cut off by Koizumi, whose rare shocked expression had been replaced by his trademark smile, oh well all good things must come to an end I suppose. "Excuse me, please forgive my interruption but I must say I have my doubts as to identity, indeed if you are Kyon then you appear to have aged quite badly in the six months you have missing." Oh, well, that makes me feel just _wonderful_. "Can you offer us any proof as your identity?"

I glared at him for a moment, ignoring Asahina's frightened squeak. Honestly I'm not that scary! "Nagato?" I asked turning to her.

Nagato's looked at me with her deadpan expression. "Yes?"

"Please preform a bio-data scan on me to confirm whether or not I am an impostor." I requested, closing the distance between us and holding out my hand. She hesitated for moment before grasping it, her cool fingers wrapping around my own.

She met my gase. "Perimeters of scan?"

"Full scan," I replied. There was no point in requesting a bio-data scan to confirm your identity if you were just going to put limits on it.

"Understood." Siad Nagato neutrally. "Initiating full bio-data scan." I braced myself, a second later there was a draining sensation from my hand and Nagato's eyes widened. "Scan complete. Identity confirmed, this is the being known as 'Kyon'."

"Good-" I was once again cut off, this time by Nagato.

"Scan could not completed, however, due to the presence of huon particles disrupting the bio-data, no events after approximately ten years ago in your personal time-line can be assessed due to the limitations of the fixed temporal abilities of this unit.." Nagato released my hand.

"Well, you've already confirmed my identity from the bio-data that you can read." I replied in annoyance, "now can we get on with this, I don't have much time you know!"

Koizumi was barely able to hide his curiosity, "and why exactly don't you have much time?"

I glared at him again. "You don't need, or want, to know. I came here you to give you, all of you, this message. Over the next few days an number of temporal disturbances will occur and the fabric of reality may shift temporally, I want to each inform each of your respective organisations that there is no need to panic and to allow The Doctor to take care of the problem."

Koizumi's smile faltered again. "And what exactly is your affiliation with The Doctor?"

I raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Oh come on, haven't you worked it out yet?" I looked over to Asahina who shook her head timidly, Nagato remained stationary, giving no indication of understanding or confusion. I face-palmed, honestly Koizumi seemed a lot smarter when I was younger. "I've been travelling with The Doctor alright?"

Asahina squeaked. Y-you're one of The Doctor's companions?" She asked timidly, her eyes shining. Okay, not to self: don't let Asahina near The Doctor, he already has more than enough fans in UNIT to keep him happy.

"Yes, I travel with The Doctor, now, like I said before: don't panic when things start to go haywire over the next few days. "I repeated. "And tell your superiors not to get involved, they'll only complicate things."

Koizumi stepped forward, plastic smile fully in place. "Ah, but Kyon, I believe that my Organisation would be more than happy to help The Doctor-"

It was my turn to cut him off. "Thanks, but no thanks Koizumi, we can handle it, and to be honest you'll only complicate things. Besides, you can't actualise your abilities unless you're in close proximity to a dimensional fault," oh dear, by the look on his face I don't think I was supposed to actually know the mechanics behind his powers. Ie, the correct term for the close space and the like.

I decided to ignore him for the moment and turned to Nagato and Asahina. "That goes for the both of you as well, time travel is going to be rendered useless during the next few days anyway due to temporal distortion so I suggest for you leave under the guise of having a family crises of something similar, let's be honest, you can't do much without the TDDP device can you?" I looked at Nagato, "the same goes for the Data Integrated Thought Entity, no matter what compulsion it feels to interfere with events it must not under any conditions enter the conflict that will commence during the next few days, and I'm personally asking you not to get involved either Nagato, you'll only get hurt." Nagato blinked, and expression of complete shock for her and Asahina looked to be on the verge of fainting, my attention was drawn way from them by the sound of Koizumi clearing his throat.

"I don't suppose you would like to elaborate on exactly what is going to happen during the next few days?" Asked Koizumi, honestly I had almost forgotten just how annoying that smile of his is.

"Sorry Koizumi, but it would take too long to explain." I replied briskly, and it was true, I had only a few more minutes before I had to get back to the UNIT base, I could have to run to get there in time.

"But then how can we assume that it is something we shouldn't worry about?" He asked in a reasonable tone. "At the very least the higher-ups will be wanting to know what is so threatening as to require The Doctor himself to take it down."

I sent him a chilling glare, I guess I had to put it to him bluntly. "Look Koizumi, for the last time I can't explain it, not now at the very least. But let me make something clear, you're out of your league, there's nothing you or the organisation can do to face this and if you try you'll only succeed in killing yourselves. And that goes for you two as well." I looked over to Asahina and Nagato. "You've all heard the stories of The Doctor's battles, and if you weren't listing the first time round take a look through your records again, whenever The Doctor comes to face a threat that battle is between The Doctor, his companions and the menace. Anyone else either gets hurt or dies. No exceptions." I looked each of them in the eye, making sure they got my point. "This is for your own safety, don't get involved. Not even if you think you can help, not even if it looks like The Doctor's going to lose. You can't help, you can only save yourselves."

Koizumi seemed to get it this time. "... I see, I will pass on your message to the higher-ups, I can't promise anything but I'll try to get through to them." His plastic smile was gone now.

Asahania stepped forward. "I-I'll tell my superiors the same, a-and I'll see if I can find a way to get out of the area if possible before time travel is disabled". Ahh, Asahina, as shy as ever I see.

It was Nagato's turn to speak, after moment of distraction that is. ".. The Data Integrated Thought Entity has decide to remain as an observer in the current situation." Good, I would hate to see any of you hurt.

I looked at them for one final time. "Good, if possible try to get Haruhi out of here as well, perhaps you convince her to take an expedition out of the city for a few days if possible, if not then just make sure she stays out of trouble.... I hope I see you all again." And with that I turned my back on my former teammates and quickly made my way through the trees.

*****

I managed to get back in time, although just barely, to meet with The Doctor waiting outside the TARDIS in the UNIT control room again.

"So, are they staying out of it?" He asked in a serious tone.

"The DITE at least, the other two said they'll pass it on but I think we can be sure that the Time Organisation will be keeping their distance and the Esper's aren't likely to operate if they're facing an unknown enemy," I replied briskly, trying not gasp for breath.

"Good," The Doctor pushed open the doors of the TARDIS. "I've managed to locate the source of their operations, I should be able to shut it down, but it'll only weaken them for the time being. In the meanwhile I want you to try and contact the representatives of the Sky Canopy Dominion, and that rival Esper organisation and make sure they stay out of this too."

"What about that other one?" I asked "That boy, Fujiwara he goes by right?"

"Yes, that's the name," The Doctor's face assumed a rare expression of pure disgust. "He shouldn't be too much of problem, he only comes to this time if it benefits his goals and interfering now would only get him killed, there's no reason he should be of any problem now. Besides, his group knows better than to play games with me." Indeed they did, I had seen first hand what The Doctor would do to their agents if they dared to confront him. Suffice to say that although they were still alive they wished they weren't, still they what they did at that time warranted far worse than what he did to them, and I can't exactly claim to have the high ground considering my role in it, but enough of this, let us return to the story.

"Okay," I replied, images of our previous encounter with the other time agency still flashing through my mind. "I'll get to them as soon as possible, just make sure you don't get caught, or killed." Somehow I didn't think that The Doctor would be able to regenerate if they caught him.

"Not to worry, I never get caught!" He said, flashing me a grin. Yes, just like we didn't get caught in Moscow or Valhalla or... you know what? If I list them all we'll be here all day so lets move on shall we? After The Doctor had left in the TARDIS I went back the UNIT scanners, this time looking for the nearest Dominion data signature and Esper dimension disruption frequencies.

It didn't take me long to locate members of each organisation, a good thing since we didn't have long before they made their move, however just as I was about to get up I felt an intense searing within my mind. I fell to the floor gasping, yet strangled removed from the pain. My vision suddenly flickered from the UNIT base floor to a dark warehouse then back again, the pain suddenly increased and I felt my body curl into a ball, I briefly noted that my cheeks were wet with tears of agony.

My vision flickered again, however this time I saw the Time Vortex, something I had only glimpsed briefly before and then my consciousness had been shielded from it. Now I felt it in its full force, the confines of my human mind suddenly pushed to breaking point and beyond, I saw everything, for the briefest of moments I knew _everything_, I _was everything_. There is no way to describe it, not in human terms, not even in the data Nagato and her fellows exist within, but at that moment I existed in way that I had never experienced before, a way no human had ever existed before.

My... 'vision' shifted suddenly to within the TARDIS, it's more accurate to say I _became _the TARDIS, I was the dimensions within, the infinite powers contained within its... my core and the true form that no human, or anything that existed on the material plane, could ever comprehend.

And _I_ was dying.


	5. The Search

I do to own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Doctor Who or any of their associate characters or fictional locations.

Its difficult describing how I felt at that moment, indeed I had very little in the way of knowing exactly where I ended the TARDIS began, however what I can say is this. At that moment I suffered the most heart wrenching despair I have ever experienced. It was like somebody had torn my soul out and burnt it over flames of hell, like I had stolen fire from Olympus and I was doomed to feel my liver ripped from my body day after day for the rest of eternity, a thousand words would not be justice to the depths of the emotion with I sank to in those moments, it was the despair of the most powerful thing in the universe at having lost its lifelong partner, its... pilot for lack of a better term and its most beloved friend.

The TARDIS was weeping, for The Doctor was no where to be found.

It was snippet of knowledge that I found at the heart of TARDIS's despair, this knowledge that shocked me to the core, allowing me to reclaim my own consciousness, or something like it, from the heart of the TARDIS. I was still connected, too much so in fact, because I was still within the TARDIS as opposed to my own body, or perhaps I was within my own body and the TARDIS was overriding those little sparks that paint the picture of reality for that lump of neurons we call a brain, either way I was once again myself I and I forced myself away from the TARDIS's soul-chilling wails that were threatening to drown me once again.

I forced my mind into action, _the TARDIS is in despair... the cause of that despair is that that TARDIS has lost connection with The Doctor..._I would have felt the blood drain from my face if I had one at that point, as things were I was nothing but a raw consciousness within the heart of the TARDIS. The Doctor couldn't have lost connection with the TARDIS! It was impossible, the only way would be if he had left the current time plane, and he had no other time travel devices on him, and even then the TARDIS would know that he was still alive. The TARDIS would never be propelled into such despair unless.... _The Doctor was dead_.

At that moment I was sent under by the screams of the TARDIS, her agony sent into even greater depths by conclusion, only this time I felt myself being tugged along. _The Doctor can't be dead! I refuse to believe it!_I raged against the heart of the TARDIS, against the idea that my closest friend was dead, forcing myself away once more with the strength of my anger, the anger that was the only thing stopping me from joining the TARDIS in her despair, her grief cascading through our linked souls.

I understood now why the TARDIS had reached out to me, The Doctor was gone, or at least the TARDIS could no longer sense him so she had sought out the next best thing: me. I was perhaps the only companion of The Doctor's who had stayed with him so long, a decade of travel through the universe and beyond, and I was the only one besides The Doctor whose link with the TARDIS had grown so strong, at least, the only human at any rate. The TARDIS had reacted as a child, seeking out a parent for comfort against the night, and I was the only one who could answer.

So I consoled, I sent the TARDIS what comfort I could, I... 'communicated' though our link that The Doctor could not be dead, the I would bring him back, even as I felt the doubt gnawing away, and so the TARDIS calmed, the black despair washed away by the light of hope that I bore.

*****

I don't know when I came to, for a time I lost all sense of reality and just lay there, on the concrete floor of the UNIT base, my sense still spinning from being so closely linked to the TARDIS. I know understood why The Doctor was always treating it- _her _like she was incalculably valuable, like she was worth the world, no the _universe _to him, it was because she was. There is no way to describe the privilege I felt to be linked to her now, but I suppose it was closes to how a parent would feel holding a newborn child, or an artist seeing their life's work finally completed only to become so attached that they would never be able share it with any but those closest to them. At any rate our link had increased, like the TARDIS had accepted me into it's little family consisting of only The Doctor and the few Time Lords who had owned her before him. I could now feel the TARDIS's consciousness behind... _within_ my own, her alien mind merging into my own like a river merging with the sea.

Something else had changed too, it's difficult, but not impossible to define. Imagine the world being covered by a thin fog, now imagine that at places and times that fog would solidify to ice while at others it would shift faster than one could comprehend it, that's what I felt now, all around me, wrapping around and through the UNIT instruments and swirling chaotically around me. I would later come to understand that this is what The Doctor had used to tell what he could change in history and what he could not, a 'time sense' if you will, the 'fog' being the the importance of the object or person it wrapped around to the time-line, not that I was seeing it with my eyes of course, my vision remained the same. I was seeing it in the same way I could feel the TARDIS within me, like a shifting pressure around me. It was another sense altogether, one only those who were linked with the TARDIS would ever feel.

"Sir!" A shout snapped me from my daze on the floor. I looked upwards to see a UNIT soldier standing before me, his rifle unholstered, just a quick question here: if only the police and military in Japan are legally allowed to have firearms then how come UNIT seems to have them by the bucket load? I bet they smuggled them in, UNIT just loves their guns too much to let something as small as national law get their way, and I've yet to see a UNIT soldier who didn't sleep with some kind of automatic weaponry under the pillow. Probably something to do with having 'more dakka' than the other side, 'dakka' meaning stupidly big guns and insane amounts of bullets for those of you whose vocabulary hasn't yet been mutilated by the Internet.

Okay, now that the ranting about UNIT's over let's get back to the story shall we? "No need to yell so loud!" I sanpped back at the soldier who jerked back in shock, by the looks of things he probably thought I was dead, for some reason whenever something goes wrong people always assume that I've kicked the bucket.

"S-sorry Sir." Said the soldier jerkingback up. "You were just lying there and I assumed the worst." See what I mean?

"Well I'm alive..." I said as I gotgroggily to my feet. "... I just feel down, nothing to get excited about." I couldn't tell UNIT that The Doctor was missing or they'd freak out, just like the time The Doctor accidentally swallowed half a pill of aspirin and fell into a coma for week while I was stuck trying to organise UNIT into a fighting force capable of taking on a Sontarin battle fleet.

"Of course Sir." The soldier re-holstered his gun. "Any progress Sir?"

"What?"

"Progress Sir..." the soldier backed off, slightly wary of me. "I was sent down to see if you or The Doctor have made any progress as to what kind of weaponswe can use against this threat The Doctor found, speak of whom..." the soldier looked around. "Where is he?"

I thought quickly. "The Doctor's gone out to shut down one of their operations, he should be back soon.." there, I'm nottechnically lying, he did go out to shut down one their operations and if I had my way my friend would soon be lapping up the admiration of the UNIT forces once again. "As for weapons, I managed to find something that should help us but I'll have to go out of the base to get them." Okay, now that was a lie, I was just trying to get out the base so I could get some help to find out just what the hell had happened to The Doctor.

The soldier looked at me impassively. "We could get them for you Sir, just tell us where to go and-"

"No!" I shouted, like hell I'm going to let _UNIT_near who I was thinking of, the only time UNIT actually went anywhere without igniting some kind of interplanetary incident was when they were lead by sane people, and if you've had any experience with UNIT you'll know that they're even further down that scale than the first crew of Torchwood three! The only time they were of any use was when Brigadier Lethbridge-Steward was calling the shots, and even then they were trigger-happy to say the least. "No," I repeated. "Only I and The Doctor are allowed to access these weapons, if you lottry to use them you could start an even bigger mess than this one."

"I see..." The soldier looked at me skeptically.

I sighed. "Look, just trust me on this: I'm The Doctor's friend, I've been to hell and back more times than I want to remember, I know what I'm doing, besides if _The Doctor_ trusts me then how can I not be on your side?"

The soldier mulled it over. "... As you say Sir. Please return as soon as possible Sir." He saluted and walked out of the door, presumably to inform his superiors that The Doctor was on the move. I stood there for a few minutes, still adjusting to the TARDIS within my mind, before returning to the UNIT scanner to find out exactly where the TARDIS was.

*****

Koizumi barley contained a groan of fatigue as he eased himself into his chair, his body still aching from the battle with the celetials earlier in the morning.

Mikurulooked over to him with concern,"a-are you okay Koizumi-kun?"

Koizumi'sfake smile plastered itself across his face. "Of course Asahina-san, it's just that the celestialshave been more active lately..."

"But Suzumiya-san has been happy for the past few weeks, w-why would therebe closed spaces appearing now?" Asked the emotionally fragile time-traveller, her nerves already tested by the reappearance of Kyon, an event that was never recorded by the time agency, and the dire warning he had delivered.

"I am certain that there is nothing upsetting Suzumiya-san herself, but it is entirely possible that the celestials are reacting to whatever has forced Kyon to reappearin our lives." Said Koizumi, his fake smile betraying no sign of anxietyor discomfort. "It is obvious from his aged appearance that he has been travelling for a great deal of time, if he missed us then he surely would have visited us within the first couple of months after his departure, there would be no reason for him to return now. Then there is his explanation, that he has been travelling with The Doctor, and we all know what kind of _things _he has done. If this is true-"

"It is the correct hypothesis." Stated Nagotoquietly. "Huon particles are impossible to manufacture without Time Lord technology, or an imitation of it, and the only location where they occurred naturally was Gallifriey, in all cases the only remaining example of each in the universe is the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space type forty time travel capsule owned by The Doctor. In addition to that the only method in which Huon particles may enter a human being's bio-data without damage over a period of time exceeding four hundred day is if those Huon particles are placed there as the linking point of a human and a TARDIS. There can be no other explanation as Kyon's bio-data contained Huon particlesfrom ten years in his past."

".. Well, in any case if Kyon is currently traveling with The Doctor that means that something has occurred that The Doctor himself is required to rectify. It is entirely possible that the celestials are signs that Haurhi's subconscioushave noticed what is happening and is troubled by it." Koizumi suddenly lentbackward in a show of nonchalance. "In any case it should all clear up soon enough, The Doctor has never lost after all and once the threat is dealt with I should imagine that both he and Kyon will be off once more and the celetialswill return to their normal state of being once again."

Mikuru nodded and served him one the cups of tea she carried, reassured that Koizumi was alright. A few minutes later Haruhi Suzumiya came crashing through the clubroom door, holding yet another costume for the poor time-traveller to wear.

*****

It took over sixteen hours to find the TARDIS from the data I managed to piece together from the second-class UNIT scanners, counting the time I had to sleep during. She had landed outside of an old abandoned warehouse in a dingy street, complete with rust-stained concrete from years of neglect, the TARDIS's dark blue exterior clashing with the orange walls behind her. I absently stroked the wooden door for a moment before I caught myself in horror, _dammit! I need to start spending more time around sane people!_I quickly put it out of my mind, unlocked the TARDIS door and walked over to the console.

I can't actually pilot the TARDIS and even if I could I doubt The Doctor would let me, the most I can do is activate off pre-set options with certain input codes. The first thing I did was attempt to activate the emergency return sequence, the only thing it succeeded in doing was cause the TARDIS to lurch for a few moments before slamming back down into the early twenty-first century. _Well, it's not I expected that to work anyway, if the TARDIS actually knew where The Doctor was the chances were she wouldn't have contacted me_. I next tried to perform a bio-data scan on the nearby area for signs of The Doctor's bio-data signature, however the results were negative.

I left the TARDIS scanning a wider area, not that I expected it to find anything and frankly I didn't want it to. If the TARDIS found The Doctor by his bio-data that would mean that he would be dead, as I mentioned before there are only two ways for The Doctor bond with the TARDIS to be broken, either he was dead or he was out of this time-plane. Finding bio-data without his mind would meant that we would have found his body, and only his body.

At any rate I now had time to think, namely about what could have happened to The Doctor. I mean he was _The _Doctor, a mere gunshot wouldn't have been able to kill him and anything with advanced enough technology to kill a Time Lord outright would doubtlessly know about his reputation and the numerous bounties there were on his head, there was no reason why they would kill him. If he had been shot however his connection to the TARDIS would not have broken, even if he had regenerated. The only way he could have lost his connection was if he had been forced to leave the current time plane, which the enemy was perfectly capable of doing but they were hardly the only ones capable of doing that, the DITE may have taken him in for study for all I knew.

Then again it was entirely possible that he had just fell through some kind of temporal flux again, its not llike that's never happened before.

At any rate I had to consider the possibility that The Doctor wouldn't be able to take care of this problem, meaning that I would have to do it by myself. I wasn't exactly looking forward to the prospect of taking on the Daleks on my own.


End file.
